The Elite Ouran Academy Host Club Special
by Mademoiselle Conteur
Summary: Taking an AU version of the black butler characters: Ciel is forced to go to Ouran Academy and meets a certain host club. Being who he is and being who they are, things are bound to be interesting. There will be fun, romance, tragedy, comedy, and friendship. Just like every host club should have. (A lot of romantic hints between the characters, rating may go up.)


_**Hello readers, so I redid it like I said. I just wasn't satisfied with a few things but now I've redone it and think it's better in aspects and hope you guys enjoy. **_

* * *

Ciel breathed warmth into his hands as he stared up at the pink academy. Why must it be pink? He sighed looking down at his suitcases and then his butler Tanaka walked over and asked,

"Shall I help you carry your things, young master?"

Ciel nodded and said,

"Yes, thank you Tanaka."

He looked around his new dorm room. Big, simple tastes in the decorating, and with a king sized bed as requested.

He still sighed though and said,

"Remind me how this works, Tanaka."

"Certainly," said the old butler stopping from unpacking and said, "The young lord will be staying here in one of the academy's fine dorms during the school week and return home on the weekends, if he so pleases."

Ciel nodded, frowning and said,

"This place shouldn't be called an academy." He moved over to the window while he watched snow fall and said, "It's really a business."

Tanaka didn't respond other than unpacking and putting away Ciel's things. Ciel took the time to shower and when he got out his butler was just finished and asked,

"Will you like something, young master? Perhaps a cup of tea to ease the nerves?"

Ciel shook his head looking at the ground,

"No, thank you Tanaka, you can go now."

Tanaka bowed like a respectable butler but the old man said understandingly,

"I hope you can enjoy yourself during your stay, young master. I am truly sorry for the predicament."

Ciel didn't respond, and Tanaka left. Ciel stood in the steamy bathroom and he fiercely gripped the sink and yelled,

"The bastards!"

He threw his hair brush at the wall and then stormed out of the bathroom to put some clothes on. He didn't want to touch the uniform. He put on a shirt and could still smell his aunt's perfume on it. He calmed down at the familiar fragrance and decided to go stroll around the school to clear his mind.

He grabbed his map and schedule and left to the empty academy. The rooms and hallways had a deafening silence for all the workers and students were still probably back at home. In a way it was rather eerie, and Ciel found it more eerie when he heard voices. He didn't run away of course, he went to find where the noise was coming from. As he walked down a hallway it became more clear and he could definitely tell there was other people. Why though? The entire academy was empty.

He looked up at the room producing the talking, Music room 3.

He looked at his map and saw that the room didn't exist on it.

That's strange...

Ciel walked over to the door and pressed his ear and listened to some the voices.

"The... It's still... clean." He heard one muffled voice say. He heard another muffled response and so he pressed closer to the door to get a better hearing. Using the door handle to balance his weight.

"Seriously Kyoya," he heard someone say, "Couldn't you just hire someone to set up all the new furnishings?"

A relaxed voice responded,

"With all the new furnishings, I had to make a few budget cuts so no."

He heard another person say,

"Come now, are we mice or are we men?"

"That's easy for you to say, you're not doing anything!" Yelled another voice.

"I'm so too! I'm telling you where everything looks best!"

"That's not even difficult senpai." Said another voice that sounded feminine.

"Well of course you don't have to help, Haruhi. You just sit next to daddy."

"Wait that's not fair!" Yelled someone.

"The boss is being sexist."

"I'm not being sexist, I just think since Haruhi is a girl, she shouldn't be made to be doing all the manual labor."

"That's sexism boss."

"No it's being a gentleman!"

"Well male or not, I'm still going to help out instead of being lazy."

Ciel hummed thinking it really wasn't anything other than it sounded like some kids. He pulled himself up and gasped when he felt his hand slip on the handle and the door clicked open and he lost all balance of himself. He fell to the ground and felt his vision go out of focus for a few moments. When he could see he blinked and looked up and saw seven pairs of eyes on him.

"It looks like we have an eavesdropper." Said the one with the glasses and he recognized his voice to be the relaxed one.

He saw two identical twins with wild orange hair grin widely and one said,

"You know what happens to people who spy, don't you?"

It took a moment for Ciel to find his senses as he stood up, dusting himself off lightly, and defended,

"I... I wasn't spying."

"Really, then what were you doing?" Asked the opposite twin from earlier and he noted this one's voice was lower. Ciel internally was wondering what these people were going to do to him. Outside though he maintained looking composed and said truthfully,

"I overheard voices and went to check it out. I wasn't spying on you people."

He saw the one with blonde hair and violet eyes step over dramatically and said,

"Oh dear robin, let me guess. You must be one of my fans."

_Robin? Fans?_

"No, as I said I was simply curious." Said Ciel now a little irritably but then the boy was next to him with his hand on his shoulder and he said,

"I know it's hard to admit one's sexuality, especially since you're so young. Are you from the middle school, dear robin?"

Ciel just glared as he pulled away from the boy's hand and said sternly,

"No, I happen to be a second year high schooler, and stop calling me robin."

"Why?" Asked the boy now holding his chin, and his other hand pressed behind his back. Ciel felt goosebumps all over him as the boy whispered, "Does it make you nervous?"

"No and let go of me!" Yelled Ciel pulling away and thought what the Hell was that kid doing!? Grabbing him like that. He was breathing heavily and he watched the boy only place his fist to his chin and said,

"You know, you're a little small to be in my year, or did you skip a year?"

"I happened to skip three years." Answered Ciel conceitedly.

He watched as the boy's eyes widened and gasped,

"Three years!? So you must be like some child prodigy."

"Or a super genius." Said the twins in unison.

The one in the glasses said,

"Three years? You must be more audacious than our honor student Haruhi Fujioka."

Ciel watched as the one with the big brown eyes say,

"Yeah, that's really impressive. Keep it up."

Ciel recognized her voice, the one from earlier. Wasn't she a girl? If so then why is she wearing a male uniform? Then the boy with violet eyes wrapped his arm around his shoulders and said,

"So if not my fan, than who? Do you like the mischievous type like the Hitachiin twins? Or are you more for a nice silent strong type like Mori-senpai. Maybe you like our adorable boy-lolita Haninozuka. Perhaps a cool type like our vice president Kyoya. Or maybe Haruhi, our natural type. If you are unsure, dear robin, you can try us all out in due time."

Ciel had heard and felt confused enough. He pulled away and said aggravated,

"I don't even know what the Hell you're talking about."

"Hm, who knew that a child prodigy would have such a bad temper." Said the boy and continued, "I'm guessing you must be new, sorry for my obliviousness, robin. I am Tamaki Suoh, king of what is the host club!"

"The host club is an establishment where beautiful young women with too much time on their hands come to be entertained by beautiful young men who also have too much time on their hands. Think of it as a playground for the rich and beautiful."

"And just who might you be?" Asked Tamaki with a slight bow. Ciel frowned and said sternly,

"You needn't know, now good day."

Ciel left out the doors just like that.

The twins instantly started laughing and Hikaru said,

"Did you hear his accent? It was like some kind of fanciful posh thing."

"It's called British, you two." Informed Haruhi with a roll of her eyes and she then said,

"It's strange though that he didn't tell us his name."

"And if he is a student, school doesn't come back until tomorrow." Added Kyoya.

"He looked new too," said Honey, "I hadn't seen him all year til now."

"Hm, strange that a child prodigy would be so openly gay." Said Tamaki and the entire host club hummed in curiosity.

"Strange as it be," said Kyoya pulling out his tablet again, "We still have more tables to bring in."

The twins and Haruhi sighed exhaustedly.

* * *

The next day the school was brought back to life with the returning staff and students. Everyone chatting about their holidays with their loved ones. Ciel sighed thinking about his simple holidays. He spent Christmas eve with his aunt Angelina and the Midfords. Then on Christmas they dared call him up and tell them what he was going to do.

"Ciel darling, can't this sort of thing wait? It is Christmas after all." Said his aunt trying to stop him from going.

"I have to." Said Ciel, "They said they wanted to inform me of something important."

"Can't it be done over the phone?" Asked Madam hugging herself to keep warm from the cold.

"I like speaking in person, Madam." Ciel said and then he stepped into the car with his chauffer and his aunt waved to him as he pulled out.

In twenty minutes he pulled up to Ash Landers estate. A butler escorted him to the drawing room where Mr. Landers was waiting. He came in and saw Mr. Landers speaking to a few other people.

"Ciel, how pleasant of you to come by quickly, please sit."

Landers may appear polite like a proper gentleman but he was a deceiving snake. Ciel knew this, and Landers knew Ciel knew this.

"Do not call me by such informalities." Said Ciel sitting down and he continued, "You called me from my Christmas gathering, it best be important."

The other men sitting down glared at Ciel but Ciel could care less. Landers said,

"It's about the agreement."

"Which one?" Asked Ciel having a hunch of which agreement they were talking about.

"You gaining your position as CEO of Funtom when you get your highschool diploma."

Three years ago, when the Phantomhive manor burned down, along with it was Ciel's parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. Ciel was luckily alive with only a few second and third degree burns. However, when he had recovered, due to his age and such, he was not allowed to take position of CEO of Funtom that his father left him because they refused to give it to him. This case went to court and it was ruled that when Ciel got his highschool diploma, he may have his rightful position as left to him by his deceased father. For the time being, Ash Landers was going to be his replacement and handle the company. Obviously Ciel did not like this. Ash Landers was untrustworthy, and sometimes did things behind Ciel's back. So, as to hurry up and get what he needed, Ciel dropped out of school and hired tutors to excel pass his grade levels quickly. He was very close too, with being 13 and was starting grade eleven soon.

"What of it?" Asked Ciel.

"Nothing really, but I have just a small predicament."

Ciel cocked his brow and asked,

"What is it then?"

"You seem to be doing very well with your studies, in fact phenomenal, but with hiring all these tutors and such, I find these expenses unnecessary and also denying you of your social life."

Ciel glared and said angrily,

"Mr. Landers my social life is none of your concern, what is is my company."

"Well yes, but since I am the one providing you with the money you use to pay these tutors, I have rightful ability to take them away."

"It is my money in the first place!" Yelled Ciel slamming his hands. "Our agreement is once I get my highschool diploma I can have my company. How I get it doesn't matter, and you taking was it rightfully mine-"

"You mean what is actually mine?" Cut Landers off with a grin, "You might have ownership of this company when you graduate, but right now I do, Ciel. So I best you look at this way and see who is really in charge. You go to a highschool and finish your education there, and I'll keep providing you with your wealth."

Ciel was silent for a few seconds and then emotionlessly pushed out of his seat and asked,

"Is that all?"

"The school you will be attending is called Elite Ouran AcadeHaruhiat is all. Thank you for stopping by at such short notice."

Ciel in his head cursed them to Hell but simply walked out the room without another word.

* * *

Ciel sighed walking around the large grounds. He noticed how no one bothered heading to class too, everyone just stood going on and on. Playing in the snow and whatnot.

"Haruhi!" Yelled Tamaki and the girl turned her head to see snowballs flying at her and her boss.

Tamaki leapt into the air ready to take the blow of the snowballs that the twins had "accidentally" thrown like a human shield, but had misjudged his distance and was now not going to make it. In the same instance, Mori-senpai came to the rescue and picked up Haruhi and easily moved her out of the way. While Tamaki face planted into the snowy ground, and Haruhi was moved by Mori, the snowballs still flew and they hit a bypasser. Everyone saw the bypasser get struck while the twins instantly started uncontrollably laughing.

"Did you see how scared Tamaki look!?" Cried Hikaru.

When Mori put Haruhi down she ran over to the bypasser and immediately recognized him.

_It's that boy again._

"This isn't funny!" Yelled Tamaki getting out of the snow, "You guys could've hurt Haruhi!"

"Please boss we knew she was safe from the start. Mori-senpai was standing nearby." Said Hikaru.

Tamaki grunted as his chivalrous act went unrecognized and turned to his Haruhi and saw her aiding someone.

Ciel groaned, he had just got hit on the back of his head and his back by most likely damned snowballs.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone asked.

He looked up and saw that girl (boy?) Again. He rubbed the back of his head, feeling the freezing snow stuck in his hair and wanted to kill whoever was responsible for it.

Just then Tamaki senpai ran over and said worriedly,

"Are you okay, Haruhi? You're not hurt and oh." Tamaki saw the boy from yesterday and said, "Hey it's you, here let me help you."

Tamaki went to help up the boy but he swatted his hand away and said irritably,

"I'm fine, I can stand on my own."

He then got up on his own with a frown.

"Hey it's Mr. No name." Said Hikaru coming over with Kaoru and then Tamaki snapped at the twins,

"See what you two did!? You almost hurt Haruhi and now you hurt him!"

The twins shrugged innocently and Kaoru said,

"We didn't see the kid standing there."

"And if we did we would've thrown it in a different direction." Said Hikaru.

"You shouldn't have thrown anything at Haruhi in the first place!" Yelled Tamaki.

Honey-senpai came over and grabbed the boy's arm and asked in his adorable voice,

"You're not hurt are you?"

The boy said irritably,

"I'm fine, now will you let go of me?"

"I'm alright, Tamaki." Said Haruhi and she then looked at the boy and Honey and said,

"But you two owe him an apology."

"I agree with Haru-chan." said Honey.

The twins looked at the kid and said,

"We're sorry for hitting you."

The boy just frowned and said,

"It's fine, now I have to go."

"Where you going?" Asked Tamaki. Kyoya came over and said,

"Class does start in about two minutes."

"Oh right," said Tamaki and the twins grabbed up Haruhi and Hikaru said next to Haruhi's face,

"Well we gotta go now. Come on, Haruhi."

The twins smiled widely as they walked away with Haruhi and Tamaki grunted and yelled,

"Those twins get to spend the entire school day with her!"

"Nine hours to be precise." Added Kyoya.

The boy audibly sighed and moved to leave, but then Tamaki asked,

"Hey, you're in my grade right? What's your classroom?"

The boy answered in a sigh,

"Class 2-A, now can I-"

"No way!" Cheered Tamaki and continued, "That's my class! Come on I'll show you there."

Tamaki grabbed the boy's slim wrist and dragged him to their class.

Kyoya said emotionless to himself,

"My class as well." And he sighed and followed behind.

Honey and Mori looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Ciel tried pulling his wrist away from the manhandling Tamaki was doing and he finally snapped,

"Let go, I can move by myself!"

Tamaki blinked and let go and said apologetically,

"Oh right, well it's just up this way... Hey, I still don't know your name."

Ciel mentally groaned and said quickly,

"It's Ciel."

"Ciel? Quel belle nom, so you're named after the sky?"

"Yes."

Tamaki nodded and then showed off the classroom dramatically,

"Well here it is, classroom 2-A, and no need to feel intimidated by all these older students. They are equals to us."

"I'm not." Said Ciel stepping in to find a teacher when a bunch of girls surrounded him and Tamaki.

"Tamaki," one said, "Did you look at the test scores?"

"Yeah you are top again!" Cheered another outstretching a paper.

Ciel groaned trying to get through the wall of girls but it was impenetrable. Tamaki took the score sheet and said gently,

"You're all right, I'm second again."

Second?

"Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai are always the top of the class!" Cheered another girl. Ciel cocked his brow at that. This violet eyed boy was one of the class's top students.

Then Kyoya walked into the rooms and the girls seemed to have calmed down as they said,

"Kyoya-senpai look. Your number one again."

Kyoya smiled lightly and said,

"It seems you are right, Miss Hamane."

One of the girls by Tamaki noticed Ciel and she practically squealed,

"Oh Tamaki who's this!?"

Ciel found the squeal deafening and reminded him of his cousin Lizzie. And it irked him that the girl asked Tamaki who he was instead of asking him. Like he's some pet or something. Tamaki then wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulder and said,

"This robin here is my friend Ciel."

_Friend!?_

"We are not-"

"Hi Ciel, I'm Valerie McHenry, nice to meet you." One said politely.

"He's adorable."

"His eyes are gorgeous and so is his hair!" Squealed that girl again. Ciel was feeling overwhelmed and just wanted to run away from the girls when the bell rang and everyone died down. Saved by the bell.

"Here Ciel, come sit with me." Said Tamaki and Ciel this time pulled away and said sternly.

"No, I think the teacher would have a seat for me."

And with that Ciel turned and went to the front of the classroom. There wasn't a teacher but the class president was about to take role when he came up and said,

"I'm a new student, my name is Ciel Phantomhive."

The girl nodded and then said in what sounded like one of those American New York accents,

"Oh, alright, give me a sec sweetie." She pulled out a notebook or something and scanned through it with her pencil and then she licked her teeth and said,

"Mhm, yeah.. Right. Okay Mr. Phantomhive welcome to the class. The class welcomes you."

She hummed as she wrote something down with her pencil and said,

"I'm class president Miss Michealla, nice to meet you, you can go sit behind Mr. Ootori. Mr. Ootori would you raise your hand!"

Ciel looked to see who it was and saw Kyoya with his hand raised and Tamaki across from him smiling widely.

_Damn._

Ciel straightened his posture as he walked to his seat, ignoring all the whispers about his "cuteness" and things regarding his size. He also ignored Tamaki's whisperings to him when he walked passed him. However he couldn't ignore him just being diagonal from him.

"Looks like things worked out, Ciel." Said Tamaki with a smile.

_For you that is._

Then the teacher walked in and class started. Ciel paid attention and ignored Tamaki's whispers.

During the history lesson the teacher's subject was the second world war. A topic discussed since fourth grade and you would think they stop going over it after seventh grade. The teacher wanted everyone to write everything they remember about it and turn it in. That was a breeze for Ciel who actually was the first one done and was starting to feel the time difference get to him. He yawned into his hand and then submitted to rest by laying his head on his folded arms on his desk. He was surrounded with peace until he heard,

"Ciel? Ciel wake up."

He blinked, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light and saw the classroom was emptying. He looked up and there was Tamaki.

_I have to tell him to leave me alone._

"Hey it's lunch time, I can walk you to the cafeteria." Offered Tamaki.

Ciel shook his head and then answered,

"You needn't to, I can find it by myself."

"But I want to," said Tamaki who obviously wasn't getting the picture, "Besides this way is quicker and you can even sit with me."

Ciel sighed, was this guy even serious?

Before Ciel said anything Tamaki grabbed his wrist, pulling him out of his desk, giving him whiplash. He lost balance and fell right into Tamaki's chest and then almost immediately pushed away and this time his anger got the better and he yelled,

"Will you stop dragging me around like some doll! I don't want to sit with you, and I don't want to be your friend! Just leave me the hell alone!" And with that Ciel stomped out of the room.

_I hate that damn flamboyant Tamaki!_

_I hate this damn academy!_

_I hate that damn Ash Landers for causing all this!_

_He will pay!_

Ciel stomped to the outside and looked at the snow and frowned thinking about home. He walked out into it, and looked at the garden maze up ahead.

_I want to be alone._

Ciel walked into the garden maze and didn't stop until he found a resting point. It had a dome on top supported by columns with wilted frozen roses wrapped around it. He went in and sat on the stone bench and laid his head down on the stone table.

_Damn it to hell._

Ciel was tired, physically and mentally drained. How was he going to last here? How was he suppose to take care of things back at home when he's trapped here?

Ciel's eyes felt heavy, and so he had no control of keeping them open any longer. His eye lids shut, his breathing relaxed, and he felt cold.

_Never as cold though..._

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya walked back to class and Kyoya noticed Tamaki's silence and was starting to get irritated by it. Lunch Tamaki didn't talk too much, and everyone probably noticed and here he was continuing the act. What was with his silence? Did it have something to do with Ciel?

They sat down at their desks. In times like these, Tamaki got into the desk in front of Kyoya, and turned completely around to look at his best friend. Kyoya then asked in his relaxed voice,

"What is it?"

Tamaki replied softly,

"I've just been thinking about what I did, Kyoya."

Kyoya cocked his brow.

"I think I was being too convivial to Ciel."

"You say that as if it were an issue." Said Kyoya honestly to his closest friend. However Kyoya remembered their time when they first met. Tamaki was very genial and idiotic. That was at first though. Kyoya then asked,

"Why does it matter though?"

Tamaki answered,

"I'm always nice to everyone, Kyoya, and Ciel. He just looks like he could really use it."

Kyoya brows furrowed. Ciel could use it? From Kyoya's point of view Ciel looked like a moody loner. Some people are just like that.

Then the bell rang and it was class time and that's when both Kyoya and Tamaki noticed Ciel hadn't returned. They both convinced themselves he was probably running late, but then after one period ended they thought he was probably ditching. Then it was gym and still a no show for Ciel. The rest of the day Ciel had not turned up at all!

Tamaki was obviously worried and said,

"Kyoya, I haven't seen Ciel all day. Where could he be?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say his dorm." Said Kyoya thinking he's most likely too overwhelmed and wanted to be alone and went back there.

"You're right, let's go check on him."

Kyoya furrowed his brows again.

Why was Tamaki acting like this? He knew his friend was caring and helpful, but there was something else, and it bothered Kyoya.

Since Tamaki's dad is chairman, and with Kyoya's excellent skill with researching, they found Ciel's profile and what dorm he resided. While they walked Kyoya read to himself of Ciel's little profile. Born in the London, Heir to be CEO of Funtom, of noble birth, an earl to be exact. His parents are deceased, killed when their mansion burned down.

Kyoya thought about disclosing this information to Tamaki, but he liked keeping things to himself and see how things play out.

They came to the dorm and Tamaki knocked on it.

"No reply." Said Tamaki after a few minutes of knocking and waiting. He checked the handle and found it unlocked and decided to sneak into Ciel's room.

Shhh...

Tamaki crept in with Kyoya behind him and found the place to be empty. They walked in and looked around.

"Ciel?" Asked Tamaki looking around. "He isn't here..."

Kyoya then said,

"We should be heading to the club room now."

And he noticed a picture frame on Ciel's dresser. A family portrait. There was three women sitting on a bench, one with red hair, one yellowish blonde, and the other just blonde. Their faces were faded out, but there was Ciel when he was younger in the picture, smiling.

Tamaki didn't move though and instead said,

"This isn't right Kyoya, where could he be?"

Kyoya sighed and said,

"Who knows."

"If not here, than where?"

* * *

"Listen gentlemen, we have an emergency!" Said Tamaki loudly next to the club's chalkboard.

"Ciel has gone missing!"

The others didn't react other than Hikaru asking,

"Who's Ciel?"

"The boy you guys hit with a snowball!"

_Oh..._

"What do you mean he went missing, senpai?" Asked Haruhi.

"Ciel didn't show up to class all day." Answered Tamaki.

"So? He could've just been ditching, boss." Said Hikaru.

"You're worrying for no reason." Said Kyoya a little irritably and this didn't go unnoticed by Haruhi. Tamaki was quiet for a moment, and then nodded,

"You're right... Maybe I am overreacting."

The club agreed and started getting ready for their return from winter break. Honey-senpai went over to Tamaki and said,

"It's alright Tama-chan, I'm sure Ciel is okay."

The club started and it was as if they hadn't left. The girls were so excited to see their treasured hosts back.

"What did you do on your break, Tamaki?" Asked a girl.

"Oh, I spent it thinking about you of course." Answered Tamaki and the girls squealed.

"Tamaki" said another girl, "I overheard that you're caging an exquisite robin."

Tamaki smiled and asked,

"You mean Ciel? No, he's a new friend of mine."

"He's absolutely gorgeous!" Squealed one of the girls and another said,

"And cute and small like Honey-senpai."

"Really?" Asked the girl and said, "I want to meet this robin."

"Well Ciel's not a host." Said Tamaki with a smile and all the girls tilted their heads.

_Not a host?.._

"Oh, Ciel-senpai just seemed like one. With his looks and hanging with Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai."

_He did?.._

"No, Ciel is a friend, but maybe I could bring him in and introduce him to you ladies." Said Tamaki with a dashing smile.

"That sounds adequate." Said a girl.

After the club was over Tamaki was thinking hard and said,

"Gentlemen, I've been thinking about the club's issues.

_Issues?_

"What issues?" Asked Hikaru.

"Well for starters, our selection of men."

"I thought we had a nice blend." Said Haruhi.

"We do, but now it's time we expanded! From what I heard, we are just barely making enough photos to fill our doujinshi."

(Doujinshi: self published works; usually magazines, mangas, and novels.)

I think we need a new host in our club."

"Pray tell who you had in mind?" Asked Kyoya having a hunch.

"Ciel Phantomhive!" Cheered Tamaki, "He's already handsome and adorable. I was thinking he could be a different type of boy-lolita."

"Wait," said Honey tearing up, "So Ciel-chan is going to be replacing me?"

"No one could replace you, Honey-senpai." Said Haruhi sweetly.

"No, Ciel would be different Honey-senpai. What that is I'm not so sure." Said Tamaki thinking.

"Are you sure you want him in our club?" Asked Hikaru.

"He seemed a little moody." Said Kaoru.

"That can all be changed once I train him to be a host."

"How do you know he even wants to be a host?" Asked Haruhi.

"Well I'll just ask him." Said Tamaki with a smile.

"And what makes you think you'll get him to join?" Asked Kyoya. Tamaki was quiet for a moment and said,

"I was able to get all of you to join. I guess I'll just do it the same way."

Everyone didn't say anything other than thinking about how Tamaki got them to join the club and their lives changed for the better. Since Tamaki was king of the club, he had free rein so what he said went.

Tamaki and Kyoya were always last to go out of the host club. During the spring the sun would be setting now, but now in the winter it was already the cool dark blue outside.

"I'm going to ask him now." Said Tamaki to Kyoya.

"Can't it wait til tomorrow?" Asked Kyoya.

Tamaki shook his head and said,

"No, I'd rather ask now and check on him. You go on ahead without me Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at his friend who was about to walk away and sighed.

"Hold on, you idiot." He said and walked along with Tamaki to Ciel's dorm. He figured he wouldn't leave Tamaki alone to handle things. They went up to Ciel's dorm and Tamaki knocked.

_He must be back now._

After no response Tamaki furrowed his brows and checked the handle to find it unlocked and they went into the dark empty room.

"He's not here, Kyoya." Said Tamaki then Tamaki's expression went serious as he backed out and said,

"Come on Kyoya, let's go find the others. This is an emergency!" And with that he sprinted off.

* * *

_There they were, sitting in the fire the licked my legs. I coughed and yelled but no sound could be heard during a winter snowy night. I still called for them. Mother! Father! Shivering, I was so cold even in the flames that killed us. I was so cold._

Ciel woke up shivering. He was really starting to feel cold and wished he could reach his blanket. That's when he blinked and he shot up and saw he was surrounded by darkness. He could barely see anything, other than what was four feet in front of him. He could see his breath, and his pale hands. He rubbed his eyes.

_I fell asleep out here._

Ciel stood up and stepped out of the dome and hugged himself on how cold it was.

_Damn._

He looked around and tried to remember which was he had came in. He then saw a light, over the hedges.

Maybe it's the academy. Ciel went in the direction that the light seemed brighter and followed it. The cold was biting his throat and he coughed in his hand.

_I'm most likely going to have a cold from all of this._

When Ciel cane to a dead end he gasped and then turned around and tried again. Dead end.

His heart rate was accelerating to panic. He kept himself cool and collected. Trying not to go running around like a fool.

* * *

Tamaki gathered up all the members and sent them on their duties. The twins were going to search the upper east wing. Kyoya and Haruhi took on the upper west wing. Honey and Mori-senpai took on all the lower wings while Renge went to the main office and said on the announcements.

"Attention, attention all students. A little boy is missing. I repeat, a little boy is missing. His description; male, 152 centimeters tall, dark blue hair, lapis blue eyes, age is roughly 13 years. Wearing a high school uniform. Goes by the name Ciel Phantomhive. I repeat, Ciel Phantomhive."

Tamaki ran around outside and a pair of girls stopped him and said,

"Tamaki, is everything alright? Did you find Ciel?"

"No," said Tamaki, "If you two see anything let me know."

And with that Tamaki went on.

The twins interrogated some middle schoolers.

"You've seen a kid, dark blue eyes and hair?" Asked Hikaru.

"About this tall." Said Kaoru holding out his hand to show how tall he was. The middle schoolers shook their heads and said,

"No, we hadn't seen him." One answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and looked around and that's when they noticed a little boy watching them. Hikaru called out,

"Hey you, you seen a kid with blue hair? This tall?"

The kid then nervously nodded and the twins eyes widened.

"Boss! Boss!" Yelled Hikaru into his microphone.

Tamaki grabbed his walkie talkie and asked excitedly,

"What is it!?"

"We found a someone. A kid here said he saw someone that looked like Ciel head into the garden maze."

_The garden maze?.._

"Everyone head there now!"

Honey sat in a tree looking out into the maze and said to Mori,

"I can't see out there, it's too dark."

Mori nodded and said,

"Come on, Mitsukuni."

* * *

Ciel was lost and slowly panicking. He heard an unclear call over the academy's speakers but he couldn't make it out. He coughed more into his sleeve and could feel the cold getting to him. By now he was already running, trying to find a way out then he slipped and fell into the snow. His hands slowly felt numb, and now the knees of his pants were cold and wet.

_Foolishness._

Ciel coughed more, his asthma and the cold did not go together. He coughed more and more til it started hurting. Ciel somehow managed to stand up with all the shaking, but he was still wobbly. He then could hear something.

Crsh. Crsh. Crsh. Crsh.

Really fast, and the closer it got, it sounded like running feet in the snow.

He looked around him and saw nothing, and that's when he coughed more viciously and felt weak in the knees and fell again, but this time he was caught by something by his wrist before he fell to the ground. He blinked looking up and saw those familiar glowing red eyes.

"Se...bastian?" He asked weakly obviously surprised to see him, of all places.

"How reckless of you, little lord." Said Sebastian with a smirk.

* * *

_**That's all. Better? Don't know? Don't worry I'm writing more and this time it's going to be done my way. Thanks for everything.**_

_**~ M.C.**_


End file.
